I Love You and I Love You Too
by Dachan SasuNaru
Summary: Sesuatu yang dia benci tak akan menjadi penghalangku untuk tetap mencintai Deidara.


"I Love You and I Love You Too"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Miko Present

Pairing: SasoDei

Warning: typo(s), ooc(?) , AU.

"_**Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku terus memandanginya. Mataku selalu tertuju pada mata hazel coklat miliknya, tubuhnya, rambut merahnya, bibir mungilnya dan sikap cold-nya yang sok keren. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku pikirkan tentang orang ini hm?"**_

"**Deidara!"**

**Aku sontak terbangun dari lamunan ku, pikiranku tak terarah dan bertanya dengan wajah lesu terhadap guruku ini, mataku terasa berat melihat keningnya sudah mengkerut dan melipat kedua tangannya kedepan.**

"**Ada apa un?" , tanyaku tanpa rasa bersalah. **

"**Kau ini lancang sekali! Aku sedang mengajar dan kau berani memandang arah lain!"**

"_**Cih, jujur saja ya un. Aku lebih senang memandang **__**Sasori**__** daripada kau, walaupun kalian sesama pria**_**." , aku memajukan bibir bawahku pertanda kesal terhadap**_** sensei, **_**lagi-lagi mataku tertuju pada**___**Sasori**_**. **

**Melihat gayanya yang tenang duduk **_**disamping depanku**_** dan tanpa mempedulikan apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya. Aku menunduk dan hanya mengangguk terpaksa pada **_**sensei-ku**_**, "Maaf un, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"**

**Ya. Pria yang selama ini aku pikirkan adalah Sasori, bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan seorang pria seperti Sasori, yang bahkan tak pernah berbicara padaku hm? Entahlah tapi, aku akan terus memperhatikannya.**

**Hari demi hari berlalu sangat lamban, aku bosan dengan sekolah ini. Tak ada sedikit pun hal yang membuatku tertarik untuk berlama-lama dikelas, semuanya seperti dunia yang penuh akan kertas tulisan yang membosankan untuk dibaca.**

**Mengerti maksudku un? Aku tau kalian juga pernah merasakannya. Tapi, suatu hari aku mendapatkan hal yang bersejarah di tempat ku duduk sekarang, **_**dikelas.**_

"**Deidara."**

**Suara ini lembut, tegas, dan dingin. Mungkinkah suara ini? **

**Aku mendongak ke sumber suara itu, mataku melebar setelah melihat pria berambut merah ini sedang berdiri didepan meja ku dan menyebut namaku. "S-Sasori? Ada apa un?" **

**Entah hanya perasaan atau aku memang sedang memasang senyum aneh.**

"**Kau harus menemaniku pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang juga."**

_**Heh? Perpustakaan? Kenapa kesana? Membosankan sekali.**_

**Aku memasang wajah tersenyum padanya, takut kalau-kalau aku mengecewakan Sasori. Hatiku berdebar, walaupun aku benci bau pelajaran, buku dan sebagainya tapi karena Sasori yang memintanya, hal itu akan aku lakukan. Ini adalah kali pertama aku bisa berbicara dengannya dan bersamanya, mungkin bisa ku-tarik kesimpulan. **_**Bahwa aku suka ? Suka pada sorang pemuda un? Tidak, menurutku dia cantik.**_

"**Iya, aku akan menemanimu un!" , senyumku padanya dengan perasaan senang.**

**Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi, Sasori selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku dan **_**menyeretku ke-tempat menyeramkan itu. **_**Aku bosan, hari-hariku sama saja kembali seperti dulu. Semuanya tak ada yang menarik. **

_**Aku benci perpustakaan, tapi aku menyukai Sasori, aku mau melakukan apapun untuknya!**_

**Suatu sore saat pulang sekolah, di perpustakaan lagi. Seperti biasa, aku menemani Sasori membaca. Mungkin saat itu **_**mood**_** ku sangat tidak bagus, aku jengkel pada sikapnya. Yang tak pernah mengajakku berbicara sedikit pun. Sekolah sudah sepi, diperpustakaan hanya kami berdua.**

**Bagaimana tidak bosan? Aku benci buku dan terpaksa untuk diam ditempat yang tak ku sukai sedikitpun. Dan lagi dia tak mengajakku berbicara, coba rasakan un.**

**Aku marah tapi bukan kepada Sasori, entah ekspresi wajah ku berubah atau tidak aku tak peduli saat itu.**

**Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. **

"**Maaf un, aku tak bisa disini lebih lama. Aku pergi keluar saja."**

**Aku tersentak kaget saat aku mulai membalikkan badan dan bersiap pergi, Sasori menahan tangan ku dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Maaf Deidara, aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal."**

**Jantung ku berdebar, setengah mengerti atau tidak oleh perkataannya aku membalikkan badan kearahnya. "Ma-maksudmu un?"**

"**Kau tak suka perpustakaan ya kan?"**

**Tangannya yang kuat masih memegangi tangan ku yang tampak lemas, sepertinya saat itu aku mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat bertatapan dengan mata hazelnya.**

"**Tidak un! aku senang menemani mu, aku pergi keluar untuk melihat pemandangan!"**

**Dengan tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sasori meraih kedua pipiku dan menarik wajahku, sehingga wajah kami berhadapan dengan sangat dekat. Aku mengkerutkan kening untuk menunjukan bahwa aku sedang jengkel, tapi tak bisa menahan lebih lama. Jantungku terus perpacu cepat. Tak tau harus melakukan apa aku... **

"**Kau bohong pirang. Wajahmu itu takkan bisa mengelabuiku."**

**Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, bingung harus menjawab apa yang keluar dari bibirku hanya.. "un?"**

**Sasori menatapku tajam dengan mata hazel-nya yang indah dan berbisik didepan bibirku menggunakan bibirnya, "Dengar bocah **_**un un**_**, aku suka padamu."**

**Singggggggg**

**Badanku seketika kaku, dingin dan jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, mataku refleks tertutup melihat Sasori berada sangat-sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Inikah Sasori? **

"**Aku juga—"**

**Akh, belum selesai menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasori mencium bibirku dengan lembut. **

**What the un, jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Lama sekali, tak apa yah. Aku memang ingin lebih lama seperti ini.**

**Sasori perlahan melepaskan ciumannya, menatapku lagi dengan mata hazelnya.**

"**Aku tau jawabannya, tak usah dilanjutkan Dei-Dei."**

**Aku melangkah mundur dan bersender di tembok perpustakaan, mengingat kejadian tadi aku...**

"**Sebut namaku dengan benar un! Deidara!"**

**Sasori menundukan kepalanya dan menyeringai kecil, "Aku akan memanggilmu sesuka ku tak peduli apa itu—" , Sasori kembali melangkah mendekati wajahku. Jantungku tak terkendali lagi. **

"**Yang terpenting adalah.. aku mencintaimu karna kau Deidara, tak peduli kau suka atau tidak dengan buku dan perpustakaan aku tetap mencintaimu, jadilah Deidara yang selalu memandangku, tetaplah jadi Deidara yang ku kenal saat ini. Dari banyak buku seni yang ku baca, kau adalah seni abadi yang cantik dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku."**

**Cup**

**Sasori kembali menciumku, tapi kali ini lebih dalam dan dalam. Kau boleh pikirkan apa yang kami lakukan saat itu adalah memanfaatkan kondisi yang ada. Benarkan Sasori no danna?**

'**Kau mau aku lakukan hal itu lagi pada mu?'**

**Etto un, sepertinya aku ketagihan dengan kalimat itu. **

**HAHAHA.**

**Aku bingung, Sasori memang tampan, tapi dia juga seorang pemuda yang cantik, kalimat-kalimatnya tadi adalah hal yang sangat ingin ku dengar. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasori.**

**-END-**

**Plus++**

**Hoi aku menemukan sebuah catatan kecil Sasori di buku pelajaran miliknya yang ku pinjam un! ini berbunyi:**

"**Aku selalu memperhatikan bocah pirang ini, dia yang selalu menambahkan un diakhir kalimatnya, kau tau? Ya, Deidara. Aku sangat kesal saat dia sempat memandang wajah Kisame begitu dekat dan lama saat pelajaran bahasa dimulai, apa dia tak merasakan kalau bau gigi Kisame adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku benci gigi Kisame."**

**LEAVE REVIEW YA, **

**GOMENASAI KALOK CERITANYA ANEH**

**ARIGATOU SUDAH BACA~**


End file.
